narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mikuro Otoma: Rematch
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Mikuro Otoma: Rematch is a battle that takes place during the Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Naruto Uzumaki and Hidden Sound jonin Mikuro Otoma. Prelude As Matt finishes off Igani Mokuro, he leaps off to battle Kagona Ameko, leaving Naruto to fight Mikuro for the final time. Battle As Naruto prepares to finish their battle, Mikuro attacks him with the Ninja Art: Sonic Wave. Naruto evades the attack, and then charges Mikuro. The two exchange blows before Mikuro jumps back and fires another Sonic Wave down at Naruto. Naruto dodges this as well and escapes into the forest, but Mikuro immediately catches up with him and dives down on him with a Ninja Art: Sonic Sphere in hand. Naruto dives off the tree branch he is standing on as Mikuro pursues him down to the ground, and Mikuro rams the Sonic Sphere into Naruto's gut. Naruto, revealing himself to be a Shadow Clone, disappears, and attacks Mikuro with a Rasengan. Mikuro intercepts Naruto's attack with his Sonic Sphere, but he then lets Naruto fall past him. Mikuro then hits him and sends Naruto flying down into the ground, and Mikuro lands perfectly while Naruto struggles back to his feet. Naruto then grabs a kunai off the ground and charges Mikuro, but Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Shield to defend himself. Naruto manages to stop himself before coming into contact with the shield, but Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Burst to make his shield explode, blasting Naruto back. As Naruto lands, Mikuro climbs up into a tree and attacks him with a Sonic Wave, but Naruto rolls out of the way and grabs a shuriken off the ground to throw at Mikuro. Mikuro blocks this with a kunai, which he then throws down at Naruto, but Naruto evades this. Mikuro then angrily tells Naruto that he is getting on his last nerve, and he activates Ninja Art: Sonic Armor. Mikuro's capabilities are drastically enhanced, and he declares that he is going to end Naruto right now. He lunges at Naruto, and when Naruto attempts to defend himself, Mikuro's Sonic Armor explodes on contact, sending him flying. Mikuro then steps on Naruto's back, his Sonic Armor having cancelled, and prepares to hit him with the Ninja Art: Dual Sonic Wave. Naruto, noticing that Mikuro's Sonic Armor is no longer present, takes a kunai off the ground and stabs Mikuro in the ankle. Mikuro stumbles off of Naruto in pain, and Naruto gets to his feet and tackles him to the ground, holding the kunai to Mikuro's throat. Mikuro expresses amusement at Naruto having put him in such a position, and he tells Naruto that he has gotten better. He adds that it is still not enough to beat him, and he hits Naruto in the stomach before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air. Now back on his feet, Mikuro grabs the kunai out of Naruto's hand and thrusts it at his gut, but Naruto kicks him away. Mikuro looks at Naruto and is shocked to see Naruto, who is now influenced with the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Mikuro states that the battle could get interesting, and he once again activates Ninja Art: Sonic Armor. With their power greatly increased, Naruto and Mikuro charge each other. They exchange several powerful blows before Naruto hits him in the stomach, and he then punches Mikuro in the face, blasting him back into the trees. Mikuro rises back to his feet and uses the Dual Sonic Wave against Naruto, but Naruto evades the attack with great speed, and he attacks Mikuro from behind. Mikuro evades the strike and fires a Sonic Sphere down at Naruto, who evades this as well. Naruto gathers several shuriken off the ground and throws them up at Mikuro, but Mikuro blocks them with his Sonic Shield. As the shield disappears, Naruto attacks him from behind, and the collision of their powers sends them both flying. As Naruto flies further into the air, Mikuro attacks him with a Sonic Sphere, hitting him in the gut and sending him flying even further into the sky. While Naruto is uninjured by the attack, his rapid fall over a large distance puts him in danger, although the tree branches below him cushion his fall. As Naruto tries to get back up, Mikuro hits him with a Sonic Sphere, blasting him back and sending him into a pile of fallen trees. Naruto gets back up uninjured due to his Nine-Tails power, and when Mikuro attacks him head-on, Naruto catches his arm and throws him away. Mikuro lands on his feet while Naruto conjures a Shadow Clone, with which he forms a Rasengan and runs at Mikuro. Mikuro activates a Sonic Sphere, and the two ram their jutsu into each other. As both parties fight for dominance in the battle, their jutsu remain evenly matched until they both explode, sending Naruto and Mikuro flying away. Naruto is shielded by the Nine-Tails power, and as soon as he recovers, Mikuro attacks him directly. Mikuro's strength blasts Naruto through the ground, and as he comes to a stop, Mikuro attacks him again, hitting Naruto in the stomach before throwing him into some nearby trees. Mikuro attacks once more, but Naruto manages to defend himself, and both of them are sent flying. Naruto remains unharmed while Mikuro crashes into nearby trees, one of which falls on top of him. Naruto finds Mikuro just as he is crawling out, and when Naruto asks him if he is ready for more, Mikuro says yes, saying that it will take much more than that to defeat him. Mikuro then attacks Naruto from behind with a Sonic Sphere, and while Naruto is sent flying, he quickly recovers and attacks Mikuro. The two collide their fists into each other, and the impact destroys the environment around them. As Naruto and Mikuro once again fight against each other, and when Mikuro blasts Naruto with sonic energy, Naruto disappears. As Mikuro expresses shock, Naruto flies out of the trees and hits him directly with Rasengan, blasting Mikuro back and severely wounding him. As Mikuro struggles to continue, Naruto asks him if he is ready to give up. Mikuro declines, stating that he has one last jutsu left to use, and activates the Ninja Art: Supersonic Explosion. Mikuro's body is ripped apart as his jutsu causes a tremendous blast which Naruto immediately attempts to outrun. Aftermath Naruto tries to run away from the explosion, but he is hit and blasted to the ground, left unable to move as the explosion closes in on him. Just as Naruto is about to be hit again, Matt drops down and hits the explosion with a Chidori. While this succeeds at keeping the explosion at bay momentarily, Naruto tells Matt that it is no use and to get out of there. Matt, ignoring him, activates Rasengan in his other hand and rams this into the explosion as well. However, this causes the blast to erupt into an even bigger one, revealing Matt to be a Shadow Clone as he is destroyed, and sending Naruto flying away. Naruto finally comes to a stop, but while he is still alive, he falls unconscious and elects to let Matt and Kakashi do the rest of the fighting. Category:Battle